


Night of Video Games

by janepineapples



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), anime - Fandom, victor - Fandom, viktor - Fandom, yuri - Fandom, yuri on ice, yuuri - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janepineapples/pseuds/janepineapples
Summary: Viktor has never played video games before and Yuuri teaches him. Pure fluff and relationship things.





	Night of Video Games

“Yuuri, pay attention to me,” Viktor exclaimed to the dark haired boy who was invested in the game program on his computer. 

Viktor groaned and rolled around in Yuuri’s bed. Viktor had weaseled his way into sleeping in Yuuri’s bed tonight, but the issue at hand was that Yuuri was busy on his computer. He could not help but notice that Yuuri had not even blinked in the time that he’s been in there. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor attempted at getting Yuuri’s attention, yet again no reaction from the other man. He rose up from the bed to get closer to Yuuri who obviously could not hear him. The man rested his arms on top of the rest on Yuuri’s desk chair. He grabbed onto the cup of one of his headphones and whispered into the man’s ear, “Yuuri, I’m a bit lonely without you listening to me.” 

Yuuri sighed and paused the game to turn around to view Viktor who had his robe loosely exposing his white, bare chest to entice Yuuri away from this game that had all his attention. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighed, obviously annoyed that he had to pause the game, “Do you not see I’m playing a game right now?”  
Viktor’s lips tightened into a straight line and resisted from puffing out a curse word in Russian. “Is it wrong that I want affection from my fiancé on our day off?” 

Yuuri slipped off the headphones from his ears, “Viktor I give you affection every night even when you have your own room you still somehow slip into my bed at night. Plus I never get to play my game anymore, so it’s the one time I can play with nothing to stop me.”

“But me?” Viktor pointed towards himself excitedly with the thought that Yuuri would stop this game to come into bed with him so that he could cuddle right into his chest. Yuuri shook his head, “Viktor…”

Viktor raised his hand to cover Yuuri’s mouth, “You no longer love me and now have fallen for that game, I know it.”  
Yuuri panicked at the sight of Viktor’s eyes beginning to gloss over. “Viktor, please calm down don’t cry.” 

“I don’t understand how a game can be any more fun than the man you love.” Viktor chocked out in between sobs. “I’ve never played a game, so maybe I do not understand your love for it. Except I do know that something that is not truly real will never bring as much joy as I do as a real life human being.” 

Yuuri was at a loss for words. Viktor has never played video games before? It was understandable considering that Viktor must have grown up in the life of ice skating more than anything. Yuuri understood that all too well, but even Yuuri found time for other things in life that did not involve ice skating even though Viktor and ice skating were his whole world.  
“Viktor,” Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand to get the man to look him in the eye, “have you never played a video game? Or done anything more than just ice skating?” 

Viktor wiped away the tears from his cheeks shaking his head, “No, ice skating was the main focus that my parents had enforced onto me. Anything other than school were not as important as ice skating.”

Yuuri had never heard Viktor talk about his family before. He squeezed Viktor’s hand as a sign of encouragement to the other man. “My mother did not allow for me to venture into unnecessary things in life. I remember watching kids with their handheld devices all playing video games, but I was left to my studies and the want to be on the rink at all times. I did and still do love ice skating, but things like video games were something I did not get to experience as a child.” 

Yuuri nodded towards Viktor, “The best thing to do is for you to play video games with me.” Viktor’s weary eyes looked to Yuuri’s that were sure compared to his. Yuuri swiveled his chair back to the computer and he patted his leg to invite Viktor to sit. Viktor sat himself onto the man’s firm leg and let his hands be guided into position to play. 

“These are the controls to move the character while your other hand is used to move the direction and to shoot things.” Yuuri might as well have put him through a whole new load game to let Viktor read the tutorials, but the way that Viktor’s eyed the game even though he had no clue that it was on the highest difficulty and that the moment he made a sudden moment he’d be killed instantly. 

Viktor began to move the character around and he jumped at the sound of a gun being shot off. “Oh my!” Viktor’s hands slid away from mine to cover his mouth. 

Yuuri chuckled, “Were you not taught to curse either?” 

Viktor turned to face Yuuri and even though his eyebrows were tight knit together, his smile was evident. It was almost as if Yuuri had introduced Viktor to something completely new, and technically the man had done so. 

“Shall we play more then?” Yuuri inquired and Viktor immediately took control of the keyboard and was going at it. He screamed every time that he would be killed and went off complaining in Russian most likely about how he couldn’t even move across the village without being shot off. Eventually Viktor began to curse in Russian, but also screamed “vuksno” every time he made a shot at a villain. Yuuri was focused more on the Russian man’s expression completely infatuated by the view of the silver haired man. 

“Fuck!” Viktor yelped once the character had been shot off for what seems to be the hundredth time. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri pleaded for Viktor to keep from yelling before his parents heard from downstairs. The last thing Yuuri wanted was for his parents to think that they were up in his room doing things at two in the morning. “I can’t help it Yuuri they keep on killing me off, it’s completely unfair.”

Viktor laid a pouty face at Yuuri and Yuuri could not help but stare at his puckered lips. They were always so lustrous and shiny from the expensive lip moisturizer he used. They were nothing compared to his chapped ones that he almost always forgot to use the lip moisturizer that Viktor had bought him. But at the same time, Yuuri reminded himself that he also purposely forgot to moisturize his lips for the reason that Viktor will moisturize them himself. Something about the way that he used his delicate fingers to swipe the product onto his lips made him forget the world around them. Viktor had tons of fangirls and even fanboys due to his remarkable beauty and his dazzling ice skating that made you want to stare at him for ages. Every time they remotely went out Viktor would be bombarded with fangirls all around and nowadays it’s been the same for me since Viktor became my coach. 

There was never time for us to be us. Except for moments like these where Yuuri got to be with Viktor and no one was in the way. It was Viktor and Yuuri only. No one to impose on them in this time and moment. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor called out breaking Yuuri out of his trance, “what are you going on about in that mind of yours?” 

“I was thinking,” Yuuri’s cheeks began to heat up at the thought of what he was about to say, “about you.” 

“Oh really Yuuri?” Viktor began to lean in into Yuuri taking advantage that he was sitting on the other man. Viktor put his hands onto each side of the man’s face and leaned in close enough that Yuuri could feel his breath on his lips. “Yuuri,” Viktor breathed out, “you haven’t been moisturizing your lips, now have you?” 

“Uh,” Yuuri couldn’t look him in the eye because he knew too well what was to come. Yuuri shut his eyes closed waiting for the moment to happen, but nothing came. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear. “Do you want to go to bed?” Viktor grabbed a piece of Yuuri’s hair and twirled it in between his fingers. 

Yuuri could not muster any words and could only find himself nodding as Viktor pulled him out of his seat. “Let’s get these things off,” Viktor removed Yuuri’s glasses and set them off on the table. Yuuri quickly turned off the computer with his toe, so that he wouldn’t not have to break off from Viktor who led him off into bed. They both laid right beside each other where they both fell asleep to the sound of their breaths. Yuuri’s last thought was to allow Viktor to play more video games with him whenever they had days off.


End file.
